


Soon...

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, confession of feelings, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: The prompt from the Tumblr wifey: “Link steals Rhett's clothes over the years and Rhett finally figures out why.”She gave me such an amazing prompt, I hope I do it justice. At the very least I made it super smutty.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	Soon...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_of_nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/gifts).



Rhett had had enough. He slapped 40 bucks on the counter, shoved the clothing into the cheap plastic bag, and left the student store in a huff.

Link had always borrowed his clothes, ever since they were little. So it wasn't exactly anything new. Rhett usually didn't think much of it, griping about it occasionally and half-heartedly. But once they moved in together in college, it seemed to be non-stop. Rhett would be late to class, on the search for a particular hoodie, just to find Link wearing it in their morning class. 

Rhett didn’t even give any of his girlfriends his clothes. It seemed too intimate. And here Link was, forcing that intimacy on him. Rhett had started to complain about it recently on several different occasions and Link would usually reply with a noncommittal shrug and a whispered “’Kay. Got it.” But the behavior had not changed. And for some reason, today Rhett snapped. 

Rhett threw open the dorm room door and found Link reading on the bottom bunk in his favorite goddamn hoodie.

“Here!” Rhett shoved his hand into the plastic bag and threw the bundle of fabric at Link’s head. 

“Ow,” Link feigned pain with a chuckle. “What’s this?” He held up the two sweaters in confusion. “You get me a present?” he teased.

“A hoodie. Two of ’em actually. Now stop fucking taking mine, okay?” Rhett threw the bag in the wastebasket and shoved his backpack off. “I’ve told you a million times. Now you have no excuse.”

“I… I don’t want these.” 

“Are you kidding me, Link? You steal mine like everyday. Take them.” 

“I… I like yours.”

“Link, I-” Rhett took a deep breath and tried not to lose his temper as he took his school books out of his bag and onto the desk. “What is it about my sweater that you like?”

“If you have to ask…” Link mumbled and went back to reading his book. 

“What?” Rhett turned from his desk. 

“Ya know what? Just take it.” Link stood and shucked off the sweater, leaving him only in his boxers. Link threw the sweater on the floor and laid back down on his stomach and pretended to read his book. Rhett’s eyes scanned Link’s broad shoulders and toned back before darting away guilty. 

“Link, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m trying to fix this!” Rhett, thoroughly exasperated, took a few steps towards Link. 

“And I’m trying to-” Link started to shout but stopped himself. 

“What? You’re trying to what?” Rhett pressed.

Link sighed, his face morphing from anger to sadness. “I like your sweaters.” 

“I know, Link. That’s why I got you the same kind of-“ 

“No,” Link interrupted. “I like  _ your _ sweaters. The ones that  _ you _ wear.” 

“They’re the same fucking swe-“ 

“Do you wanna hear this or not??” Link yelled and sat up. 

Rhett huffed, “Fine. Your explanation s’repetitive is all.” Rhett sat at the foot of Link’s bed. 

“I like your sweaters because… because they’re too big, I like the long sleeves. I like… picturing your long arms in ‘em….” 

Rhett shifted in his seat, not expecting Link’s reasoning and feeling utterly rocked by the odd confession. He suddenly wished that he was sitting a little farther away.

“I like… I like that they smell like you. I sleep better when…. when I feel like you’re close.” 

Rhett recalled all the times he’d come home late and see Link in nothing but his oversized sweater and boxers, and he didn't want to stare, but sometimes it seemed like Link would forgo the boxers completely.

“I steal them because I like you! Okay?? I can’t believe you’re making me spell it out like this-“ 

Rhett let the confession sit like a stone in his stomach, before turning and pushing Link further back onto the bed. 

“Wha—Rhett! What the fuck!” Link stuttered, shocked and unaware of what was happening. Rhett pushed him down until he lay flat and hovered over him on all fours. “Rhett!” 

“So you like me, huh?” Rhett singsonged. He wiggled his hips and raised his eyebrows. 

“Rhett,” Link squirmed under him before sighing, resigned. “Yeah. I do, okay? Now fucking make fun of me so we-“ Rhett cut him off with a deep kiss. 

Link lay against the mattress stunned. He could feel the stubble of Rhett’s chin on his, his relaxed lips pressed against his own. But before he could take note of anything else, Rhett lifted his head and stared into Link’s eyes.

Rhett’s face was vulnerable as he assured Link, “Not making fun.” He leaned down for another kiss and, this time, Link let himself be swept away in it, his tongue eagerly joining Rhett’s as he deepened the kiss. 

“My God, is this happening?” Link mumbled into the kiss. Rhett’s scruff was already scratching his pale face, but that didn’t stop Link from diving in for more. 

“Yeah. It’s happening.” Rhett kissed and nuzzled Link before lowering his lanky body on top of Link’s. “You… you want it to happen right?” Rhett spoke in between kisses to Link’s neck. 

“Yeah. For a long time.” Link responded and wrapped his arms around Rhett’s back. Rhett’s hips lowered and his erection was extremely obvious as he slowly pressed his hips against Link’s. 

“Oh god…” Link breathed. He held Rhett tighter and lifted his hips to meet Rhett’s, Link’s boxers not doing anything to hide his state of heightened arousal. 

“You feel good,” was all Rhett managed to come up with and he cursed himself for the lameness of the statement. He was wary of breaking the magic that was this moment, and ended up clumsily stuttering through ‘You feel good.’

He rolled his eyes and tried again. His fingers wrapped around Link’s cock and he squeezed. “I want this so bad. You’re so hot, Link.” 

_ Better _ , he thought to himself. 

“I want you, Rhett.” Link sounded halfway gone already, wild with lust. “I want you…” 

“Tell me where,” Rhett goaded and started stroking Link through the fabric. 

“Inside. Want you inside me.” Link reached down Rhett’s shorts and squeezed Rhett’s dick hard. 

“Ah!” Rhett hissed, the pleasure of the pain surprising him. “Fuck, baby.” Rhett sat up and pulled Link’s boxers off. “Lube?” 

Link sat up, reached behind his pillow, and produced a nearly empty bottle of lube and pressed it into Rhett’s hands before pressing a hot kiss to his lips and removing his pants as well.

Rhett looked at the bottle. “Almost empty there, buddy roll. You been busy?” He raised an eyebrow and uncapped the lid. 

“Yeah. Used some earlier today, actually,” Link admitted with a blush. “T-touched myself when you were in class.”

“Oh, yeah?” Rhett spread the liquid over his cock head and hummed. “What were you thinking about when you did it?”

“You,” Link’s answer was quick and honest. “It was so good,” Link rubbed his chest absentmindedly. “I kept the sweater on. Thought about you fucking me.” 

Rhett had stopped applying lube and at this point was just stroking himself. He held his cock straight up and nodded his head towards it. 

“Sit on it,” Rhett licked his lips. “Wanna see you ride me.”

Link nodded, the look of hesitant thrill written on his face. He went to straddle Rhett and gave him a sweet kiss followed by a soft bite to his lower lip. 

“Watch it!” Rhett giggled and held Link’s jaw firm in his hands. “Gonna draw blood with them fangs.” 

The two men shared a laugh and quieted. Rhett moved his hand from Link’s chin down between them and held their cocks together and moved up and down slowly and looked into Link’s eyes. 

“You wanna do this?” 

Link hands joined Rhett’s and they stroked themselves in tandem. “Yeah. Do you?” 

“Yeah.” Rhett nodded.

“Okay,” Link smiled that bewitching crooked smile and slowly leaned away from Rhett. He leaned back on his arms and lifted his hips and Rhett aligned himself underneath him. Link started to slowly lower himself onto Rhett’s cock. Twitching as he took him to the hilt. 

Link’s air rushed from his lungs as he sat his whole weight down onto Rhett in just under a minute. “Mmm, you're really big, Rhett.” 

“Yeah?” Rhett pushed his hips up slightly, rotating his pelvis to reach every angle inside of Link. “You like it?” 

“Yeah.” Link continued to lean his weight on his arms and started undulating his hips, his eyes glued to their moving connection, transfixed. 

After a few minutes of adjustment, Rhett moved one of his hands forward and began to stroke Link’s bobbing cock. Precum immediately dribbled from the tip. 

“Wow.” 

“And to think I already masturbated today,” Link chuckled and continued to lift and lower his hips, Rhett had to grab and momentarily still his hips, the muscles inside of Link contracting when he laughed. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“It is…” Link mewled. “It is,” he repeated. 

They continued their languid movements as the men’s bodies adjusted quickly to each other, the fit delicious. Rhett smiled at Link’s blissed out face and asked him, “Feel good, baby?” 

Link released the sluttiest “Uh huh,” sounding straight out of a porno. 

Rhett’s cock hardened even more. He sat up and pulled Link forward until Link sat in his lap and Rhett had his back against the headboard. 

“Now really fucking ride me, okay?” Rhett challenged.

Link’s eyes just widened in arousal, and his mouth dropped open as he lifted and slammed his hips down onto Rhett’s. Rhett groaned loudly, the change in angle sending him groping for the finish line. He pulled Link down against him, trying to get his dick as far inside of him as he could before he let go, already dangerously close to cumming. He restrained himself as Link continued to move and and down on his dick. 

It could’ve been an hour later or a minute later, but Link was still bouncing with surprising vigor. Link’s eyes were half open and with every meeting of their hips, he would let out a small whimper. Rhett spit into his hand and started stroking Link again, determined to make him cum first. The spit proved unnecessary and more precum flowed from Link’s dick as soon as Rhett touched it. 

“Fuck, you’re wet…” The slippery sound activated something in Rhett’s mind, and Rhett knew he was about to cum. He stroked Link faster and asked, “You like that?” 

“Yes!” Link all but shouted and bounced harder. The slick friction on his dick felt heavenly.

“You like riding my big, fat cock?” Rhett growled and thrust up hard into Link. 

Link whined, “Fuck! Yeah, love, love your co-cock! Love it inside me!”

Rhett pulled Link’s face to his and gave him a hard, sloppy kiss. He panted hard and asked, “This why you stole my sweater? This what you wanted? Wanted me to fuck you?” He pistoned even faster, his vision going blurry. 

“Yes! Yes! Wanted you to fuck me! So bad! Oh God, Rhett! Don’t stop! I’m gonna cum!

“Fuck, me too, baby. Cum for m-”

Link immediately obeyed and painted his stomach, his insides squeezing Rhett and sending him hurtling into his own orgasm as he keened and thrust up into Link like a wild man, filling Link up with his warm cum. 

Link held Rhett’s shoulders and let himself be used until Rhett was finished. They both sat, sweaty bodies glued to each other when Rhett felt himself soften. 

“Come on.” He gave Link’s neck a kiss and pat his ass. “Get up.”

Link gingerly sat up and let Rhett slide out, his cum spilling out between them. The sensation was so overwhelming, Link’s knees buckled and he plopped back down into Rhett’s lap. Both men grunted in pain as Link’s sore ass hit Rhett’s balls. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Link chanted, still dazed and out of it.

Rhett maneuvered Link down next to him. “Lie down, bo.” 

Link smiled at the term and flopped down next to Rhett on the bottom bunk. The men lay in each other’s arms for the next half hour or so, faces snuggled into the other’s necks, basking in the afterglow of the hottest sex of their lives.

Link spoke first, his voice almost slurring with drunken pleasure. “So I think you can return those sweaters,” Link giggled.

Rhett shook his head. “Naw, think I’ll keep ’em. We can rotate. I’ll wear em for a bit and give em to you. That way I won’t have to chase you down every time I wanna wear a sweater.” 

Link smiled wide. “I like that,” he whispered. 

“I like  _ you _ , Link.” 

“Yeah, I think I got that,” Link smiled. He traced lines up and down Rhett’s arms and tried for causal as he asked, “Can we, I mean… would you be cool if we did this again?” 

“Link, I don’t really sleep around with people I’m not dating.”

“Oh.” Link’s gut felt like someone had opened it up and decided to set his insides on fire. “Yeah. Of course, I didn’t-”

“So I guess you’ll just have to be my boyfriend.” 

“Really?” Link nearly pulled a muscle twisting around so fast. 

“Really.” Rhett gave Link a kiss and ran a hand through his bleached locks. “I…I really like you, Link.” Rhett made a face and laughed. “God, it’s so weird! I mean, I would die for you, man. I would die for you.” Rhett said these words with such conviction and certainty that it took Link’s breath away. “And all I can say is ‘I really like you’.” He shook his head. “S’funny I guess.” 

“Rhett-”

Rhett interrupted, he held Link’s face with one hand, his eyes wide with concern. “You know it’s more than that, right? I just… it’s just… I don’t think we’re ready to… to say…  _ that _ . Yet.” 

“Rhett-“ 

“Just… promise me you know that it’s more.” Rhett held his jaw tighter.

Link’s eyes twinkled and he placed his hand over Rhett’s on his face and gave it a soft nuzzle. “I know, Rhett.” 

Rhett finally relaxed and pulled Link into a hug. “I’m gonna say it though. Soon. Probably too soon.”

Link just held him tighter, the words bouncing around in his head, as sure as his heart beat steady. 

_ Love you. Love you. Love you.  _

“Soon,” Link promised them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to me here on AO3 or on Tumblr (@criminalmind1927) to see my fic updates! 
> 
> One more fic winner to be posted soon!


End file.
